Chainsaw Massacre at CSI
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Un tueur sévit dans le LVPD… mais estce que les CSIs arriveront à en sortir vivants ?


**Chainsaw Massacre at CSI**

Author : Leslie  ()

Rating : **R** (violence)

Classification : Epouvante (ouais enfin…c'est un bien grand mot) 

Spoilers : aucun

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte juste pour avoir un peu de fun ! lol

Feedback : Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@hotmail.com

Summary : Un tueur sévit dans le LVPD… mais est-ce que les CSIs arriveront à en sortir vivants ?

Il était une fois au Las Vegas Police Department, une nuit peu ordinaire. 

Ce soir là, très peu de personnel était présent dans les bâtiments hormis l'équipe de CSIs travaillant dans les labos à l'étage supérieur. 

Une faible musique pouvait s'entendre dans les couloirs et provenait du bureau du Dr Gil Grissom, entomologiste réputé vérifiant certains papiers. Quant au reste de son équipe, souffrant du manque d'activité, ils étaient pour la plupart réunis dans la 'Break room'. Ainsi, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown et Catherine Willows se retrouvaient à lire quelques magazines traînant dans la salle. 

Une atmosphère étrange pesait sur le LVPD, il était inhabituel de voir ou plutôt de sentir un tel calme… tellement inhabituel que ça donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Recluse dans un des bureaux les plus retiré, se trouvait Sara Sidle, lisant d'anciens dossiers pour s'occuper.

Tous ignoraient alors qu'ils allaient vivre la pire nuit de leur existence…

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. On n'avait pas vu un temps pareil à Las Vegas depuis des années. Il tombait une pluie torrentielle et la seule source de lumière dans les couloirs provenait des éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel.

Une ombre apparue devant les portes vitrées du LVPD et se précipita à l'intérieur.

" Bonsoir Alan ! J'ai jamais vu un temps de chien comme celui-là ! " maugréa l'homme en retirant sa veste trempée.

" Bonsoir Capitaine Brass, on va certainement avoir des coupures de courant cette nuit ! et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi pour la garde… " soupira le jeune policier

" Arf, on est tous passés par-là ! Bon je dois y aller, je suis de passage uniquement. "

" Très bien " répondit le jeune homme avant de retourner à son poste.

Jim Brass prit alors le chemin de son bureau, tout en évitant d'utiliser les ascenseurs. Il fut surpris de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. 

Il se trouvait dans la dernière ligne droite lorsque les lumières se mirent à vaciller.

Grissom fronça les sourcils à la soudaine baisse d'intensité de sa lampe et se remit au travail.

" Ohh il manquerait plus que le courant nous lâche ! " s'écria Nick

" Ouais, dehors c'est la tempête, les gars ! Rien à voir avec la dernière ! " répondit Warrick qui se tenait devant la fenêtre.

" Tu ne devrais pas rester là, c'est dangereux. " lui dit Catherine prenant son air maternel

Celui-ci s'écarta immédiatement et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé.

" Si ça continue comme ça, je rentre ! " soupira-t-il

" Huh ? Tu aurais le courage d'affronter ça ? " demanda Nick incrédule en pointant son doigt vers la fenêtre.

" Je l'ai bien fais tout à l'heure… " rétorqua-t-il

" Ca me fait penser, je vais essayer d'appeler ma sœur afin de voir comment va Lindsay " annonça Catherine en se dirigeant vers le premier téléphone en vue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle brandit l'appareil dans ses mains et vérifia les fils.

" Bah ça alors, aucune tonalité ! Les lignes seraient coupées à cause du temps ? " demanda-t-elle

" C'est probable mais d'habitude ça résiste plus longtemps… " dit Nick intéressé 

" Tiens essaie avec mon portable " 

Catherine lui prit des mains et composa son numéro, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de l'écarter et de l'observer.

" Pffff aucun réseau ! Quelle poisse ! " pesta-t-elle avant de le lancer à Nick

Pendant ce temps à l'étage du dessous, Brass venait de ranger les dossiers dont il avait besoin dans sa sacoche. Il attrapa ses clés et referma son bureau, se dirigeant vers la sortie. 

Il arriva dans les bureaux et constata qu'Alan n'était plus à son poste. ' Il a dû aller se chercher un café ' pensa-t-il avant de mettre sa main sur la poignée. Etrangement, celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. ' Il aurait verrouillé la porte en son absence ?' il décida alors d'essayer une autre sortie, à l'arrière du bâtiment. 

Arrivé devant la porte, il soupira en la trouvant fermée à clés. Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il entendu un bruit au fond du couloir. 

" Alan ? Alan c'est vous ? " cria-t-il mais n'obtenu aucune réponse

Il s'avança lentement vers le lieu d'où provenait le bruit et il dû emprunter un nouveau couloir. C'est alors qu'il vit des traces de sang au sol et sur les murs, à première vue on avait tué et traîné un corps… il s'arrêta un instant et ne perçut aucun bruit aux alentours. Il suivit les traces de sang, ce qui le conduit dans les bureaux du commissariat et plus précisément à un corps baignant dans une mare de sang.

" Oh merde… " murmura-t-il en s'approchant du corps.

Il se pencha et reconnut Alan, poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Il sentit alors un vent de panique et se précipita vers son bureau. Dans la panique, il mit plus de temps pour ouvrir sa porte et s'élança vers son bureau, dans lequel se trouvait un revolver. Il le prit et décrocha son téléphone pour appeler des renforts, mais la ligne était morte. Il décida de sortir et d'aller rejoindre ses collègues CSIs à l'étage supérieur.

Les néons de la Break Room vacillèrent une nouvelle fois et le bâtiment entier se trouva plonger dans le noir. Grissom chercha une lampe de poche autour de lui et sortit dans le couloir. Seules les lampes des sorties de secours et les éclairs procuraient un peu de lumière.

Il fut rejoint par ses 3 autres collègues, possédant également des Mag-lite.

" Il va falloir aller mettre en marche le générateur de secours " leur dit-il

" Ok on y va ! " répondirent Nick et Warrick

" Une seconde, où est Sara ? " demanda Grissom

" Certainement dans un des labos… " 

" Ok, je vais aller voir si elle a une lampe " 

" Je viens avec vous " annonça Catherine, qui avait la hantise de rester seule dans le noir.

Nick et Warrick marchaient d'un pas décidé vers le sous-sol où se trouvait le générateur. Ayant descendu les marches, ils se retrouvèrent dans un étroit couloir froid et dans le noir total. 

" Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule ! " frissonna Nick 

" Et encore, t'es jamais venu ici seul et sans lampe de poche ! " le rassura Warrick

Arrivés devant la porte, ils entrèrent et essayèrent de mettre le générateur en marche. Ils firent tout leur possible mais celui-ci refusait de fonctionner.

" Pff ils devraient vérifier leur matériel plus souvent ! " soupira Nick

" Hum disons plutôt qu'ils devraient éviter de perdre des pièces… " lui répondit Warrick penchait sur l'appareil

" Pourquoi ? "

" Il semble qu'il manque certains fusibles… " il éclaira le petit boîtier pour permettre à Nick d'y voir.

Il soupira à nouveau et décida de remonter. A l'opposé du couloir, ils entendirent un bruit sourd et appelèrent pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Ils n'eurent aucune réponse.

" J'aime pas ça… " déclara Nick sentant des frissons parcourir le long de son dos

" Moi non plus, allez viens on remonte ! " 

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de là et empruntèrent à nouveau les couloirs du LVPD.

Grissom et Catherine cherchèrent dans tous les labos mais ne trouvèrent aucun signe de Sara. Ils passèrent par le labo où elle travaillait et son ordinateur était toujours allumé, s'étant mis automatiquement sur la batterie. Ses dossiers étaient encore éparpillés sur la table mais il manquait la personne qui allait avec. 

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et Catherine laissa échapper un son étouffé.

" Peur de l'orage, Catherine ? " lui demanda Grissom d'un air mesquin 

" No…non… enfin, disons que je ne suis pas trop rassurée… " avoua-t-elle

" C'est compréhensible… vous avez pris des nouvelles de votre fille ? " dit-il essayant de faire la conversation

" J'ai essayé mais les lignes téléphoniques sont coupées et les portables ne marchent pas non plus. " soupira-t-elle

" Ok… je suppose que toute la ville doit être dans le même état… ce serait assez grandiose de voir Las Vegas privé de courant, vous ne trouvez pas ? " 

" La ville la plus éclairée et qui consomme le plus d'électricité sur terre, privée de courant…" dit-il ironiquement, mais plus pour lui qu'autre chose.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et Grissom appela :

" Sara ! Sara, est-ce que vous êtes là ? " 

" Derrière vous " dit brusquement une voix 

Catherine sursauta et essayait de calmer sa respiration quand elle compris qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme.

" Où étiez-vous passée ? Ca fait plus de 20 minutes qu'on vous cherche ? " lui apprit Grissom

" J'étais juste partie à la recherche d'une lampe quand le courant s'est coupé. " dit-elle en brandissant sa Mag-lite 

" Ok… les autres sont partis mettre en route le générateur de secours, on devrait aller les attendre dans la Break Room. " proposa-t-il

Ils prirent la direction de la salle et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils entendirent une sorte de bruit aigu résonner de l'autre côté des labos.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " demanda Catherine d'un air paniqué

" Je sais pas… c'est certainement à l'extérieur, le temps est vraiment déchaîné… " répondit Sara pour essayer de rassurer son amie mais elle aussi.

" Nick ? Tu entends ? " Warrick s'arrêta pour mieux écouter

" On dirait des bruits de pas… " clarifia ce dernier

Ils avancèrent prudemment vers la source du bruit mais Nick stoppa net.

" On n'est même pas armé ! " lui rappela-t-il

" Je sais bien, mais allons voir si ce n'est pas un membre du personnel… " murmura-t-il

" Ok" 

Ils continuèrent sur leur lancée et tentèrent de calmer leurs nerfs mais ils échouèrent lorsque la personne les bousculèrent.

Warrick attrapa la personne et la plaqua au sol. Nick s'agenouilla immédiatement pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

" Hey, c'est Brass ! " 

" Warrick vous pouvez me lâcher ? " demanda-t-il nerveusement

Celui-ci s'écarta et l'aida à se relever. Ils virent leur collègue, arme à la main et hors d'haleine.

" On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez votre revolver ? " demanda Nick

" Alan… le garde… il est mort ! " il cherchait à respirer

" Qu… quoi ? " 

" Il faut pas rester là, où sont les autres ? " 

" A l'étage, ils sont partis chercher Sara… " répondit Warrick

" Sara ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ? " paniqua-t-il

" Quand le courant s'est coupé, on était tous dans le couloir, sauf Sara. " 

" Et mince ! Venez faut aller les rejoindre ! " il entraîna les deux jeunes CSIs vers les escaliers.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Break Room :

" Ils en mettent du temps, vous ne trouvez pas ? " dit Catherine observant de loin par la fenêtre

" Je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient encore pour longtemps " répondit Grissom en vérifiant sa montre

Il était carrément assis sur la table et Sara profitait du manque de lumière pour pouvoir l'observer à sa guise. Il était habillé exactement de la même façon qu'il y a 3 ans, le jour où elle était arrivée à Vegas, pantalon noir et polo noir. Ses lunettes devaient avoir été oubliées sur son bureau lors de la panne de courant.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre, révélant Nick, Warrick et Brass.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant Sara et allèrent s'asseoir.

" Jim ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? " demanda Grissom surpris

" J'étais juste venu chercher quelques dossiers… j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire! " 

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " le pressa Catherine

" Il y a eu un meurtre, j'ai trouvé le policier de garde assassiné ! " 

" Quoi ? " s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

" Quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, Alan m'a ouvert et je suis allé directement dans mon bureau. Quand j'ai voulu repartir, les portes étaient fermées et le policier n'était plus à son poste. J'ai pensé qu'il avait pris une pause et j'ai essayé la porte arrière mais elle était bloquée également. Quand je suis revenu, il y avait des traces de sang dans le couloir et je suis tombé sur le corps d'Alan ! Il a été poignardé ! " fulmina-t-il 

" C'est pas vrai… " murmura Catherine

" On a autre chose à vous dire… " annonça Nick

Il le dévisagèrent tous et le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise.

" Le générateur ne fonctionne pas, apparemment on a retiré certains fusibles. " 

" Ok… vous avez tous vos armes ? " demanda Grissom

Nick, Warrick et Catherine retrouvèrent les leur dans un des meubles de la salle. Seule Sara et Grissom ne les avaient pas.

" La mienne est dans mon casier… " expliqua-t-elle

" Bien, je vais vous accompagner aux vestiaires. " il demanda alors l'arme de Catherine et prit sa lampe torche.

Ils prirent la direction des vestiaires et Sara n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui avait été dit quelques secondes plus tôt.

" Vous pensez vraiment qu'un serial killer se balade ici ? " dit-il en essayant de plaisanter 

" Il vaut mieux être prudent, on a déjà une victime… " 

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Grissom décida de passer devant. Sara se dirigea directement vers son casier et en sortit son arme. Elle vérifia qu'il était bien chargé et prit des munitions. Elle s'aperçut que Grissom la fixait. Elle se tourna tout en rangea son arme dans son holster et s'adressa à lui :

" Vous aimez les femmes armées, Grissom ? " 

" Huh ? " bredouilla-t-il, prit par surprise.

" Laissez-tomber, je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère. " elle le dépassa et sortit des vestiaires

" Vous devriez garder votre arme à la main " lui suggéra-t-il

" Pour que si notre tueur fou s'attaque à vous je puisse vous sauver et les rôles seraient inversés ? La femme qui sauve l'homme et non le contraire… " 

" Sara… vous devriez arrêter de plaisanter avec ça… " lui conseilla-t-il

" Et pourquoi ça ? Vous préféreriez que je sois morte de peur ? Que je me mette à pleurer ou à sursauter au moindre bruit comme Catherine ? " répondit-elle vexée

" Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… " 

" Ok, on oublie alors ! " dit-elle entre ses dents

Elle dégaina son arme avant qu'ils n'atteignent le bureau. Sara ouvrit prudemment la porte et vérifia que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une fois la vérification effectuée, Grissom entra et retrouva aussitôt son arme dans son tiroir.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la Break Room, Grissom décida d'aller voir le corps. Ils sortirent tous dans le couloir et suivirent Brass. Celui-ci les emmena là où il avait découvert les traces de sang et le corps mais il fut étonné de ne rien trouver.

" Qu'es-ce que… je comprends plus rien ! Il était là y'a même pas 30 minutes ! Plus rien, plus de corps ni de sang ! " 

" Jim, calmez-vous ! Il essaie de jouer avec nous ! " lui dit Grissom en examina les lieux

" Bon, voici ce qu'on va faire, on va se diviser. Nick et Warrick vous restez ensemble, Jim vous prenez Catherine et Sara vous restez avec moi. " ils acquiescèrent tous et attendirent les directives

" Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et de chercher des secours. Dès qu'un de vous trouve une issue, partez directement ! Compris ? " 

Ils acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois et prirent des directions opposées. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Grissom se tourna vers Sara et lui dit :

" On va monter au dernier étage, il y a des portes donnant un accès direct au toit et il y aune échelle de secours également. " 

" D'accord " et ils empruntèrent les escaliers 

Nick eut une idée et l'exposa à Warrick :

" Les portes principales sont vitrées, on a qu'à les casser et s'enfuir par-là ? " 

" Ouais c'est ce que je pensais aussi… " 

Arrivés dans l'entrée, Nick attrapa une chaise et prit son élan. Warrick se posta près de la porte et attendit. Au moment où Nick allait frapper la vitre, Warrick l'arrêta net.

" Stop !! " cria-t-il

Nick laissa retomber la chaise et s'approcha de la porte

" Regarde ça ! " 

Warrick lui montrait un boîtier posé sur la porte.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Nick

" Aucune idée… c'est relié à la clenche on dirait… " 

" Ca ressemble à une bombe… " 

" Ohh… tu brisais la vitre et tu faisais exploser tout le bâtiment… wow ça donne froid dans le dos ! " répondit Warrick

" War… faut aller prévenir les autres ! Autant le tueur en a mit sur toutes les autres portes ! " dit-il en paniquant

Ils se mirent alors à courir comme des malades. Ils croisèrent Brass et Catherine mais ceux-ci étaient déjà au courant. 

C'est alors qu'une explosion fit trembler les murs.

10 minutes plus tôt, au dernier étage du bâtiment. 

" Ok, l'accès au toit et au fond du couloir, je vais y aller. L'échelle de secours et par ce côté." Dit-il en désignant un autre couloir.

" Très bien. Je viendrais vous chercher si c'est ouvert. " elle allait s'éloigner quand Grissom lui attrapa le bras.

" Sara…non… si c'est ouvert, ne revenez pas en arrière ! " lui dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux

" Si la situation était inversée, vous reviendriez me chercher. Je me trompe ? " elle le vit chercher une réponse mais elle avait déjà la sienne

" Je reviendrais vous chercher, un point c'est tout ! " elle retira gentiment sa main et s'en alla

Grissom resta planté au beau milieu du couloir, la regardant s'éloigner. Elle était aussi bornée que lui et ça ne faisait qu'accroître ses sentiments envers elle. Il se résigna à trouver la fameuse porte menant au toit.

De son côté, Sara venait d'arriver devant la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier de secours. Cependant, quelque chose la retenait de l'ouvrir. Elle se pencha vers l'objet collé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un bouton vert, des fils reliés à la poignée… il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant d'identifier l'objet. Son cœur se mit à battre en pensant à Grissom. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le mette au courant, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse.

Grissom était devant la porte et examinait l'objet attentivement. Il tendit alors sa main vers l'objet et retraça les contours. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long des fils et entendit un 'bip' à peine audible. 

C'est alors que Sara apparut au bout du couloir.

" Grissom ! Ecartez-vous de cette porte ! " elle sprinta vers lui

Surpris, il commença à courir en direction opposée lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri et l'explosion eue lieu. Il fut projeté en arrière et percuta Sara qui arrivait vers lui. Ils retombèrent au sol, l'un sur l'autre.

" Oh mon dieu ! Grissom et Sara ! Il faut aller les retrouver ! " cria Nick avant de s'élancer vers les escaliers

Les autres se mirent à le suivre, ce qui les conduisirent aux labos. Ils s'arrêtèrent, cherchant Nick des yeux.

" Nick ! " appela Warrick

C'est alors qu'ils virent quelqu'un traversé une des vitres d'un labo. 

" Oh merde ! Nick ! " cria Warrick en se précipitant vers son ami

" Warrick fait attention ! " hurla Catherine en voyant une ombre s'élever au-dessus de lui

Trop tard, il se fit poignarder à l'épaule et Brass ouvrit le feu, suivit de Catherine. Ils se précipitèrent vers leurs amis, vérifiant que le tueur n'était plus dans les parages.

" Warrick, ça va aller ? " lui demanda Catherine avant d'examiner Nick

" Oui ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une coupure… Comment va-t-il ? " 

" Il est sonné " lui annonça-t-elle

" Est-ce que tu as pu voir qui c'était ? "

" Non, il m'a pris par surprise… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il porte une casquette en dessous de sa capuche… " dit-il

" Il va falloir qu'on le porte " annonça Brass au sujet de Nick

Warrick se releva et aida Brass à porter leur ami. Catherine ouvrait la marche, redoublant de vigilance.

A l'étage du dessus, Sara repris conscience et sentit un poids lui bloquer la respiration. Il ne s'agissait autre que de Grissom, et il semblait toujours inconscient. Essayant de ne pas penser au pire, Sara se dégagea tant bien que mal et le retourna sur le dos. Elle vit alors du sang s'écoula de sa tête mais n'arrivais pas bien à discerner la blessure. Elle prit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya le maximum de sang. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et un bleu apparaissait sur sa joue gauche. Lorsqu'elle effleura sa blessure, il se réveilla brusquement. 

" Grissom ! Est-ce que ça va ? " 

" Euh…oui je crois…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda-t-il un peu perdu

" Vous avez été projeté à cause de l'explosion. Vous avez l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et un bleu sur votre joue. " lui apprit-elle

Il toucha son arcade et poussa un petit cri de douleur. 

" Et vous, vous n'avez rien ? " 

" Non, même si j'ai amorti votre chute… " dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Un pesant silence s'installa entre eux deux et Sara brisa la glace :

" Venez, il faut qu'on aille retrouver les autres " elle l'aida à se remettre debout et ils regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, ils décidèrent d'aller voir s'ils étaient à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils passèrent devant une porte qui attira leur attention. Ils virent une flaque de sang se former au bas de la porte.

" Restez derrière moi ! " lui ordonna Grissom qui s'avançait prudemment vers la poignée.

Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine au moment où il entrouvrit la porte. Sara le regardait s'enfonçait dans la pénombre. 

" Mon dieu ! " dit-il soudainement

" Qu'est qui se passe ? " demanda-t-elle inquiète

Grissom poussa alors la porte, ce qui montra un homme 'cloué' à celle-ci à l'aide de divers couteaux.

" Hank ! " s'écria-t-elle en illuminant son visage.

Elle se recula et mit sa main devant la bouche. Grissom referma aussitôt la porte et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

" Il avait encore ses vêtements de travail, il a été tué avant de rentrer ! " cria-t-elle luttant pour ne pas pleurer

" Sara, shhh…calmez-vous… " 

" Venez, ne traînons pas ici… " dit-il avant de l'emporter avec lui

Ils prirent un nouveau couloir, et ce qu'ils virent sur le mur les figèrent sur place. Il était écrit ' Vous allez tous mourir ' avec du sang.

Grissom et Sara étaient à présent paralysés par la peur.

" Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite ! " dit-il en gardant son sang froid

Déambulant dans les couloirs sombres, Catherine et les trois hommes l'accompagnant ne trouvaient toujours aucune trace de leurs amis. Ils évitaient de penser au pire.

Nick se mit alors à bouger. 

" Allons dans un des labos " suggéra Catherine

Ils entrèrent dans le labo ADN et déposèrent Nick sur une des chaises. Ce dernier porta une main à sa tempe et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " 

" Tu as traversé une vitre " lui rappela Warrick

Ils furent interrompus par une personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils sursautèrent tous et pointèrent leurs armes en direction de la personne. Celle-ci essaya alors de parler.

" Ne tirez pas…c'est…c'est moi… " il avait du sang plein son pull et sa main recouvrait apparemment une blessure.

Il s'avança quelque peu et s'écroula à terre. Les autres se précipitèrent sur lui mais c'était trop tard…il était déjà mort.

" Hodges… " soupira Warrick 

Catherine se sentait craquer. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui et pas de cette façon. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de retrouver sa fille. 

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de leur collègue que quelqu'un hurla :

" Brass ! Derrière vous ! " ce dernier se prit un coup de coude en pleine mâchoire mais ses amis ouvrèrent aussitôt le feu. 

Le meurtrier disparut et Catherine cria :

" Je l'ai touché ! Je suis certaine de l'avoir touché ! " 

Brass reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers son amie afin de la calmer. Il vit alors que les armes de ses collègues étaient vides.

" Les gars, vous avez des chargeurs ? " demanda-t-il

" Non… et avec seulement deux revolvers à moitié chargés, on n'ira pas loin…" répondit Nick

" Ok, je sais où on peut trouver des armes, il suffit d'aller à l'armurerie du commissariat. "

Ils quittèrent le labo et prirent la direction des escaliers. C'est alors qu'ils virent une inscription ensanglantée sur le mur ' Vous allez tous mourir ' .

Catherine ne put empêcher cette fois-ci les larmes de tomber et Warrick s'occupa immédiatement d'elle.

" Ok… il veut jouer à ça ! " marmonna Brass

Il décida malgré tout de poursuivre son chemin.

Errant dans une des allées du rez-de-chaussée, Grissom et Sara entendirent des coups de feu.

" Ca vient des labos ! " annonça-t-il avant de les conduire à l'escalier le plus proche. 

Ayant gravit les deux étages, ils cherchèrent leurs amis mais ne virent aucune lumière et n'entendirent aucun bruit. Grissom éclaira alors un point du couloir et ils aperçurent des gouttes de sang. Ils les suivirent et furent amenés à la porte du labo de Greg. Au moment où les gouttes devenaient plus nombreuses, le courant se remit en marche faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment.

Dans le labo, les ordinateurs et machines se rallumèrent ainsi que certaines lampes.

" Grissom ! " appela Sara

Il se tourna vers elle et la vit fixer quelque chose au sol. Il suivit son regard et découvrit avec horreur qu'il y avait un corps. Il se pencha vers la victime et l'identifia.

" David Hodges… " 

"  Oh mon dieu Griss.. " lui demanda-t-elle

Il fut impressionné de la voir tenir le choc. Il se rendit alors compte que ses émotions commençaient à prendre le dessus. La situation était dramatique et malgré tout, il avait des choses importantes à lui dire…avant que le pire n'arrive…

" Sara… " dit-il en se relevant

Soudain, il vit un ombre bouger sur le mur en dehors du labo et il l'entraîna vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Sara ne comprenait son geste et alors qu'elle lui demanda une explication, il posa son doigt sur les lèvres. Il lui fit signe de se taire et Sara compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Sans attendre, elle se glissa en dessous du bureau avec lui.

Sara sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et se tourna, peu rassurée, vers Grissom. 

Celui-ci vérifiait le nombre de balles dans son chargeur et regardait le reflet de l'ombre progresser sur la vitre en face de lui. Lorsqu'elle dépassa le labo où ils se cachaient, il ordonna à Sara de rester en dessous du bureau et il jeta un œil dans le couloir. Il était désert à présent. Il revint aux côtés de Sara et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Sara commença à se relever mais Grissom la retint. Etonnée, elle se rassit et attendit des explications.

" Sara, je sais que c'est loin d'être la meilleure situation pour faire ça… mais il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose… " commença-t-il en évitant son regard. 

Sara fut surprise quant à sa subite familiarité. Elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire d'aussi important. 

" Je…je sais pas comment m'y prendre… " dit-il avant d'étouffer un rire nerveux

Sara posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'encourager. Il rencontra finalement ses yeux et ne quitta plus. 

" J'ai des sentiments Sara… tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'éprouve. Ce sont des sentiments qui me sont interdits, mais plus j'essaie de les ignorer ou de les repousser…plus ils grandissent… " sa voix craqua sous le coup de l'émotion

" Je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi Sara, beaucoup plus… et ça me rend dingue de toujours être obligé de fuir la réalité et de te faire du mal. Il fallait que je te l'avoue au cas où les choses tourneraient mal… je n'ai pas envie de mourir sans que tu saches tout ça… " lui admit-il la voix pleine de tendresse.

Il porta alors sa main à sa joue et la caressa délicatement. Sara vit alors un nouveau Grissom, totalement différent de l'ancien.

Il ferma l'espace entre eux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle l'embrassa en retour, approfondissant leur échange. Sara posa sa main sur son cou pour l'attirer au plus près d'elle. 

Sara brisa leur baiser, et ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement. Amusé, Grissom lui demanda ce qui la faisait rire.

" C'est juste que… j'aurais préféré que ça arrive dans une autre circonstance… " avoua-t-elle en posant son front contre celui de Grissom

" Je sais… moi aussi… " répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau

" Griss…comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ? " demanda-t-elle inquiète

" Notre dernière chance se trouve à la morgue. Il y a l'entrée du véhicule du coroner, il donne directement accès à la rue. Avec de la chance l'assassin ne le connaît pas… " répondit-il avant de se lever.

Sara fit de même et attendit ses initiatives. 

" On devrait aller retrouver les autres, ça m'inquiète de ne pas les avoir trouvé ici… " dit-elle finalement

" Tu as raison " 

Au moment où ils allaient partir, Grissom vit Sara se faire projeter dans le couloir. Grissom eut à peine le temps d'attraper son arme, posée sur un bureau, avant de se faire frapper et jeté sur un autre bureau. Il envoya valdinguer les ordinateurs et son arme retomba à quelques pas de lui.

Dans le couloir, Sara se remis debout malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle aperçut alors Grissom allongé à terre et le meurtrier s'avancer dangereusement vers lui. Elle chercha son arme mais l'avait perdu pendant son agression.

Grissom se releva en vitesse et courut prendre son arme mais l'homme était plus rapide. Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes et Grissom s'écroula au sol. Le tueur revint à la charge et lui donna un coup de couteau dans le haut de l'épaule. Sara assistait à la scène avec horreur.

" GRISSOM !! " criait-elle

" Sara ! Va-t-en ! " hurla-t-il en retour avant que l'homme ne le projette à travers la vitre.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir, complètement affaiblit et Sara courut vers lui.

Au commissariat, Brass cherchait les clés de l'armurerie avec l'aide de ses amis.

" C'est pas vrai, où est-ce qu'ils les gardent ! " jura-t-il

" Peut-être dans le bureau du shérif ? " proposa Warrick

" Il faut aller vérifier, il se trouve à l'étage. " 

A cet instant, un cri se fit entendre.

" Je suis sûr que c'était Sara ! " s'écria Nick avant de s'élancer vers les ascenseurs.

Les autres essayèrent de le rattraper mais c'était trop tard, les portes se refermaient.

" Allez chercher des armes ! " dit-il avant d'être coupé de ses amis.

Il appuya sur le bouton du 2ème étage et trépignait d'impatience devant la lenteur de l'appareil.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrèrent, la scène qui s'offrait lui glaça le sang. 

Il vit Sara dans le couloir, à première vue mal en point, et Grissom venait de traverser la vitre tout comme lui. Sara se précipita alors vers Grissom et l'aida à se relever. Ils aperçurent Nick et l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers lui.

" Sara, fiche le camp avant qu'il ne soit trop tard " lui ordonna-t-il

" Non ! " 

Il l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur et la fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

" Nick emmenez-là ! " lui dit-il

Ils aperçurent alors l'homme s'approcher derrière lui. Grissom appuya sur un bouton et les portes commencèrent à se refermer.

" Grissom ! Non ! " Sara essayait de sortir mais Nick la tenait fermement contre lui

Alors que les portes allaient les séparer, Grissom lui dit doucement :

" Je t'aime Sara… " 

" GRISSOM !! " hurla-t-elle lorsque l'ascenseur se mit à descendre

Nick la serrer contre lui et luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Grissom venait de sauver Sara en donnant sa propre vie. 

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent au 1er étage et Warrick, Catherine et Brass virent Nick assit avec  Sara dans ses bras, pleurant.

" Oh mon dieu ! Ne me dites pas… " trembla Catherine

" Si… " gémit Nick avant d'essayer de se relever

Warrick et Brass aidèrent Sara mais celle-ci était complètement bouleversée.

" J'ai la clé de l'armurerie, ne perdons pas de temps " annonça Brass

Ils retrouvèrent le chemin de l'armurerie et prirent le maximum d'arme. Les hommes optèrent pour les fusils à pompe. Sara prit un magnum et l'observa un moment. 

" Vous savez ce qui m'énerve le plus dans les films d'horreur ? " 

Les autres se tournèrent vers, la confusion se lisant sur leurs visages.

" C'est qu'ils fuient toujours au lieu d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec le meurtrier ! "  

" Ecoutez, votre dernière chance de sortir d'ici vivants se trouve à la morgue. Il faut passer par l'entrée du véhicule du coroner. Dépêchez-vous ! " les informa-t-elle

" Sara, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? " lui demanda Warrick

" Je vais aller retrouver ce salaud et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute ! Je devrais y arriver avec ça ! " 

" Hors de question ! Tu viens avec nous, on ne va pas risquer de te prendre, c'est compris !" lui dit Nick

" Non Nick ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Alors sortez d'ici au plus vite et aller chercher de l'aide ! " ils la virent sortir de la salle en courant.

Ses amis se résignèrent à descendre à la morgue sans elle. En temps normal, les CSIs y accédaient à partir des escaliers nord des labos mais Brass leur dit qu'il y avait un moyen d'atteindre la morgue en passant par le sous-sol. 

Ils descendirent les marches donnant au sous-sol et le corridor n'était pas éclairé. Dans son élan, Warrick trébucha sur quelque chose et se retrouva par terre. 

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " demanda-t-il 

Brass éclaira la masse et ils restèrent bouche bée.

" C'est Alan… il a été déplacé " 

" Il était pas là quand on est descendu en tout cas ! " assura Nick

" Ok, on s'en va ! " ils reprirent leur chemin

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir de la morgue et cette fois-ci, Catherine passa devant et prit la direction de leur seule issue possible. Ils la trouvèrent et inspectèrent la porte du garage. Aucune bombe n'était à portée de vue et Warrick se porta volontaire pour l'ouvrir.

" T'es malade ou quoi ? " dit Nick

" Ecoute, c'est mieux si une seule personne y reste plutôt que quatre ! Non ?! " rétorqua-t-il

Ils allèrent se mettre à l'abri pendant que Warrick activait l'ouverture de la porte. Et comme par miracle, rien ne se passa. Ils poussèrent tous un long soupir de soulagement et se ruèrent à l'extérieur dans la tempête. Ils prirent le véhicule de Catherine et foncèrent vers le poste de police le plus proche.

Pendant ce temps, Sara marchait prudemment dans les labos, son revolver à la main. Elle arriva à l'endroit où Grissom l'avait laissé plus tôt et découvrit des taches de sang appartenant pour la plupart à Grissom. Une vague de tristesse et de colère s'empara d'elle à cette pensée. 

Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'intersection des couloirs, les lumières vacillèrent et laissèrent Sara dans le noir. Elle prit sa lampe torche et se mit à chercher le moindre signe suspect.

Elle sentit alors deux mains l'attraper par les épaules et la jeter contre le mur. Elle avait toujours son arme fermement tenue et s'apprêta à viser quand le tueur lui donna un coup de pied dans la main, envoyant voler le magnum au fond du couloir. Il frappa alors Sara au visage avant de laissa la lame de son couteau tracer une ligne dans le haut de son dos. Sara poussa un cri de douleur et réussit à frapper son adversaire, mais pas assez pour lui faire suffisamment mal. Il la brutalisa une dernière fois avant de la jeter de l'autre côté du couloir. Sara s'écrasa contre le mur avant de retomber, la douleur était insupportable.

Le tueur s'avança vers elle et leva son couteau pour lui asséné les coups finals quand un coup de feu se fit entendre.

Sara put voir du sang giclé de l'abdomen de son agresseur. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit et l'homme tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Sara se relevant tant bien que mal pour voir qui venait de la sauver. Le courant se mit alors à nouveau en marche et elle aperçut Grissom, un fusil à pompe à la main et tenant difficilement sur ses jambes.

" Grissom ! " dit-elle avec des sanglots dans sa voix

" Sara… " 

Celle-ci courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le croyait vraiment mort.

" Je te croyais mort… " lui annonça-t-elle en pleurs 

" Il m'a juste frappé et laisser pour mort… " répondit-il en la serrant contre lui, même si la douleur était insupportable.

Ils entendirent au loin des sirènes et se demandèrent si les autres avaient réussi à fuir et  cherché des secours. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des voix :

" Sara ! Où êtes-vous ? " il s'agissait de Brass

Ils crièrent en retour et quelques instants plus tard, ils virent Brass accompagné de policiers et d'EMTs. Brass fut surpris de revoir Grissom et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

" Vous nous avez fichu la trouille Gil ! " 

" Désolé Jim, voici notre homme…. " annonça-t-il en désignant le corps derrière eux. 

Les policiers allèrent s'en occuper et Brass se rendit alors compte de l'état de ses amis.

" Vous êtes blessés ! Il faut qu'on vous soigne. " il fit signe aux EMTs et ils s'approchèrent des deux personnes concernées.

" Où sont les autres ? " leur demandèrent-ils

" Ils vont bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez, venez on va vous soigner ! " leur affirma Brass

" Attendez, il y a un autre corps ici… celui de Hodges " 

" Je vais envoyer une équipe le chercher… " répondit un des policiers 

Ils suivirent alors Brass et les EMTs et se retrouvèrent à la morgue, empruntant le passage pour le véhicule du coroner. Arrivés dehors, ils virent une foule de policiers ainsi que des démineurs attendrent des instructions. Plusieurs ambulances étaient présentes et les EMTs durent séparer Grissom et Sara.

Ils échangèrent un long regard jusqu'à ce qu'on les fasse rentrer chacun de leur côté dans les véhicules.

Il était à présent 5 heures du matin quand Grissom ouvrit les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas les lieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive quelques machines à côté de son lit. Il se rappelait être arriver à l'hôpital et emmener dans une salle de soin… mais pas de s'être endormie. Il se redressa quelque peu et sentit une pression sur sa main droite. 

Il vit alors Sara assise sur une chaise et la tête posée sur son lit, tenant sa main dans la sienne. Grissom essaya de moins bouger pour ne pas la réveiller. Peine perdue, Sara commença à s'étirer et ouvrit finalement ses yeux. La première chose qu'ils croisèrent furent les yeux bleus de Grissom.

" Hey " dit-il doucement 

Sara lui répondit par un grand sourire avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

" Comment tu te sens ? " lui demanda-t-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux 

" Comme quelqu'un venant de subir un combat de catch… " dit-il en plaisantant

" On m'a dit que tu avais quelques côtes cassées et ils ont aussi suturé ton arcade sourcilière. " il acquiesça 

" Et toi comment ça va ? " s'inquiéta-t-il

" Mieux… j'ai quelques points dans le dos, mais le reste est superficiel, ce sont juste des bleus… " lui expliqua-t-elle 

" C'est tout de même le comble… " commença-t-elle pensive

" Quoi donc ? " 

" Et bien, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie et c'est toi qui te retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital ! " 

" Et oui, les héros ne sortent pas toujours indemnes des situations les plus difficiles. " dit-il amusé

" Exact " dit-elle avant de bailler  

" Toujours fatiguée ? " lui demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur

" Oui " admit-elle

" Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi pour te reposer ? " 

" J'avais pas envie de te laisser seul ici. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu fermer l'œil… après tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… " elle frissonna rien que d'y repenser

" Tu as peur de te retrouver seule ? " dit-il en plaisantant

" Oui… " elle bailla une nouvelle fois et Grissom se glissa à l'extrémité de son lit.

" Allez viens… " lui dit-il

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-elle surprise

" Tu ne vas pas dormir sur cette chaise inconfortable. Il y a suffisamment de place pour nous deux. " annonça-t-il en désignant l'espace inoccupé

Sara se leva et retira ses chaussures pendant que Grissom soulevait les couvertures et l'attendait. Elle s'installa auprès de lui et Grissom passa ses bras autour d'elle avant de l'embrasser. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui et ensemble, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Catherine suivit de Nick, Warrick et de Brass, entrèrent dans la chambre.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux occupants du lit endormis et  tendrement enlacés.

" On devrait les laisser se reposer " murmura-t-elle avant de pousser les garçons à la sortie.

Ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre 3 heures après et découvrirent Grissom et Sara en plein moment d'intimité. 

Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

" Oh…euh…désolés de vous déranger…on repassera… " bégaya Catherine avant de tourner les talons.

" Non, non ça va… vous pouvez rester ! " lui assura Grissom un sourire espiègle aux lèvres

Sara se sentit rougir lorsque tout le monde la dévisagea.

" Comment vous allez ? " lui demanda Warrick

" Bien… juste un peu courbaturé… et vous ? " dit-il en voyant son bandage à l'épaule.

" Juste quelques points de suture. " affirma-t-il

" Quelle heure est-il ? " demanda soudainement Sara

" Bientôt 11 heures. " répondit Catherine

" C'est toujours la tempête dehors ? " 

" Oui… mais ça a l'air de se calmer… " lui dit Nick

" Nous étions également venus pour vous mettre au courant à propos de notre assassin. " commença Brass

" Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur lui ? " s'enquit Grissom

" Et bien… il s'agissait de Jared Hewitt. Il est le frère de Trevor Hewitt, actuellement dans le couloir de la mort. " les informa-t-il

" Trevor Hewitt ? Le serial killer qu'on a arrêté il y a 1 an de ça ? " 

" Oui Gil, à l'époque on était tous sur l'affaire et on l'a bouclée rapidement. Apparemment il aurait essayé de se venger. Il recevait des visites régulières de Jared, ancien braqueur et surtout facilement influençable." expliqua Catherine

" Une vengeance… Il a tué trois personnes étrangères à l'affaire dont un de mes amis… " murmura Sara en pensant à Hank

Grissom vit une vague de tristesse s'emparer d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

" Les familles des victimes ont été prévenues ce matin. " lui annonça Brass

" Au fait Grissom, ils vous relâchent d'ici une demi-heure ! " lui apprit Warrick

" Il était temps ! " dit-il en plaisantant

" Bon, on va vous laisser vous préparer ! On se rejoint tous chez Catherine pour manger, vous venez ? " demanda Nick 

Grissom se tourna vers Sara pour attendre sa réponse. Celle-ci interrogea Grissom des yeux avant de répondre :

" Comptez sur nous ! " répondit-elle en souriant

Les autres quittèrent la pièce pour les attendre dans le hall d'entrée et Grissom disparut dans la salle de bain pour se changer. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit avec des vêtements frais.

" Qui m'a apporté ces vêtements ? " demanda-t-il intrigué

" Je crois que c'est Brass, il a dû les trouver dans ton casier…. " répondit-elle

" Je vais rentrer me doucher et me changer avant d'aller chez Catherine. " dit-elle en se levant

" Ok, et est-ce que j'ai le droit de venir ? On sait jamais… " dit-il l'air de rien

Sara le regarda et se mit à rire.

" D'accord. " 

Il ouvrit la porte et ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis main dans la main. 

" Ah vous voilà, il va falloir courir pour ne pas se faire tremper ! " leur dit Catherine

" On a oublié de vous dire, on a un congé d'une semaine. Ordre de Carvallo, après ce qui est arrivé, il a tenu à nous donner des vacances ! " les informa Nick le sourire aux lèvres

" Génial " s'écria Sara

Grissom se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ? " elle allait lui répondre mais Catherine la coupa dans son élan

" Hey oh vous deux ! Dépêchez-vous un peu plus ! Vous aurez le temps de parler plus tard !" leur fit remarquer Catherine qui s'impatientait à l'idée de retrouver sa fille.

Grissom et Sara poussèrent un long soupir et rattrapèrent le groupe.  

**THE END**


End file.
